Furniture
For the Club Penguin Island counterpart, see Igloos & Interiors. Furniture is a type of item that can be used to decorate igloos. It can either be bought from catalogs such as the Furniture & Igloo Catalog, Puffle Catalog, Rockhopper's Rare Items, etc., or received for free from parties, unlockable codes, etc. An owner of an igloo is able to decorate their own igloo with furniture, but not other player's igloos. Most furniture can only be obtained and used by members, although a limited amount can be accessed without membership. Most furniture also has a limit of 99 units of each type that can be owned. Overview Furniture is divided into multiple types, and can only be placed in specific sections of an igloo, according to the type. Wall furniture can only be placed on walls of an igloo, while room, floor, and pet can be placed on the ground. The amount of space available on the wall and ground vary between each igloo. Furniture items can be placed in an igloo by its owner by entering edit mode, which is done by pressing the tools icon at the bottom-right corner; then by pressing "Edit" in the edit mode interface. All furniture items owned by the player will then be arranged in a horizontal navigation bar at the top of the screen, either by their type, or in a list of all items (which will also display igloos, flooring and igloo locations). If a player has units left from a given owned item in storage, he can drag and drop (or pick & drop) them inside the igloo, where they can be placed (wall furniture can only be dropped on walls, and the other items can only be dropped on the floor). When doing so, in case that item has special sprites, a message would be displayed in the background, saying "Use arrow keys to change this item." An item can be returned by dragging it back to the toolbar. While igloos retain any furniture placed in them unless they are removed, replacing the current igloo with a new one returns all the items from that igloo to storage. Members have the ability to save three different igloos and switch between them at will, and all furniture in these igloos are not removed if the igloo they are in is not currently active. Arrow key changes Most furniture items can be changed in varying ways by pressing the arrow keys on the keyboard, which can be applied while the furniture item is currently selected. Usually, for items that have changes, left/right rotates the item, while up/down does things such as change the shape or color of the furniture, add or remove objects on it, and so on. Some furniture items only have one of these two pairs of arrow key changes, some have both, and others do not have either. Types of furniture items Wall furniture , a wall item.]] Furniture items that can only be placed on walls, such as paintings, windows, signs, banners, etc. If the player removes their igloo and only has a location, wall items can instead be placed on the background. Room furniture Furniture items that can only be placed on the ground, such as couches, chairs, lamps, desks, etc. Most furniture items are room furniture. Floor furniture Furniture items that can only be placed on the ground, such as carpets, rugs, mats, etc. They have the same properties as room furniture, but room furniture always appears on top of floor furniture. Pet furniture Furniture items that can only be placed on the ground, that puffles can interact with. When placed in an igloo, any puffles in the igloo sometimes interact with pet furniture, and it increases their stats. Items such as a Puffle Condo increase energy, items such as a Double Dish increase health, and items such as Puffle Beds increase rest. Otherwise, pet furniture has the same properties as room furniture. Non-Members On July 26, 2012, a new igloo experience was released.New Igloo Experience Is Here! With the new feature, Non-Members are given 6 free furniture items: one floor item, four regular items (two chairs and two plants), and one wall item (such as a clock). They can arrange these items in their igloo in any way they want. These items, along with some that can be unlocked via Innocent Smoothie codes, are the only types of furniture non-members can have. Non-members could also obtain the Covert Agent Station at Operation: Blackout. During Operation: Puffle there was a furniture named Puffle Freedom Statue which was also for non-members. Other than that, there are many more items, like the Bears Pond and the Student Desk, which can also be unlocked. Glitches *Before the CPIP, members whose memberships had expired would still have their igloo. The furniture would not be removed. This was fixed after CPIP. Trivia *Although most furniture items have a limit of 99 units of each item that can be owned, there are various exceptions. Furniture that could be obtained for free and were not available in catalogs, such as the Covert Agent Station has a much smaller limit. In the aforementioned item's case, only one unit can be owned. **The Card-Jitsu Mat and SoundStudio Booth also have limits despite being available in catalogs. **The Dragon's Gold and Pile O' Candy do not have any limit, and as such, unlimited amounts of these items could be obtained. However, as igloos have a limit preventing more than 99 units of furniture being placed at once, the excess amount can not be used. *Innocent Smoothies came with the first unlockable furniture. Later, more codes were released that gave furniture items. *The October 2013 issue of Furniture Catalog had a special party package, in which all players could get 10 furniture items for 350 coins. This was the first time where non-members could buy furniture. **However, there was a glitch where some penguins had to be members to buy the special party package. See also *Igloo *Furniture & Igloo Catalog *Furniture Catalog *Flooring References Category:Furniture